<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Cannot Scat by moonace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984819">I Cannot Scat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace'>moonace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JATP, This Band Is Back (Reggie's Jam), protect Reggie at all costs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie shows up to practice and he is not in the mood for Luke’s antics<br/>or<br/>How “This Band Is Back” was written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stories Behind Sunset Curve</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Cannot Scat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie storms into the studio slamming the door behind him. The noise startles Alex out of the seat where he was just about to fall asleep. Luke looks up from his notebook.</p><p>“Finally,” he says taking the pencil out of his mouth, “why are you so late, Reg?”</p><p>Reggie doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even look at the other two boys, just throws his guitar onto the couch and climbs up into the loft. Alex and Luke exchange a glance. Reggie sits on the floor of the loft, sticking his legs through the gap in the railing and resting his arms and chin on the beam.</p><p>Luke looks over at Alex. “Parents?” he mouths.</p><p>“Probably.” Alex mouths back. They turn their attention back to Reggie, who is avoiding their stares. Suddenly Luke smirks a very familiar smirk that concerns Alex. He gives him a questioning look as he grabs his guitar.</p><p>“Just go with me,” Luke says in a hushed voice. He starts to play a simple little tune with a light, cheery air to it. He nods at Alex to join. Alex finds the rhythm and starts beating it out on his legs. This hasn’t gotten Reggie’s attention though.</p><p>“Come on Reginald!” Alex puts a little singsong in his voice when he says it.</p><p>Reggie sighs loudly and turns his head away. So Luke starts to add some words to his little ditty.</p><p>“Can you... Can you hear me?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Loud and clear!” Alex sings to fill the silence.</p><p>“We gotta get... uh, gotta get ready!”</p><p>“Uh, cause it’s been... years?” Luke throws Alex a confused looked. “I don’t know... rhyming...” he mutters.</p><p>Luke shakes his head with a chuckle. “Woah ooh ooh oh. This band is back!”</p><p>“Woah ooh ooh oh.” Alex joins in. “This Band is back!”</p><p>Luke notices that Reggie has begun to swing his legs slightly to the tune.</p><p>“Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh! Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh! Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh!”</p><p>A smile starts spreading across Reggie’s face. “Can you,” he suddenly sings.</p><p>Alex and Luke chime in. “Yes we can!”</p><p>“Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Loud and clear!” The boys all shout together.</p><p>Reggie continues, “we gotta get-“</p><p>“Wanna get,” Luke cuts in.</p><p>“Gotta get ready!” Reggie and Alex finish the line.</p><p>The boys all come in together. “'Cause it's been years, hey! Woah, ooh, ooh, oh. This band is back! Woah, ooh, ooh, oh. This band is back! Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh! Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh! Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh!”</p><p>Luke starts to scat which makes Reggie chuckle. Alex and Luke share another glance.</p><p>And they keep on singing together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>